


【SD流花．迷你视频】壁咚，还是壁咚（制作：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场／涂鸦（制作：十甫） [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 流花 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD流花．迷你视频】壁咚，还是壁咚（制作：十甫）

没完没了的壁咚，最后，你们懂的。

十言甫语：先用movie maker做了视频，完成时不能汇出成mp4。好吧，下载了Windows Movie Maker重做，然后彻底懂了，天下没白吃的午餐。汇出后，那横在视频中央的水印，比银河还宽，郁闷死了。  
最后，还是把图档抄进手机，用手机的mini movie再做一次。效果没movie maker好，但将就吧！

以下是个GIF档动图，看得到的朋友请给我个KUDOS喎！


End file.
